


【闻也】轻飘飘

by satoshionly



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshionly/pseuds/satoshionly





	【闻也】轻飘飘

*  
翟潇闻性别意识第一次觉醒是小时候哭着喊着被拉去幼儿园上学，旁边蹲了个穿着花裙子抱着柱子不撒手闹着要跑路的女孩子。

他盯了一眼那女孩，灵光乍现、智慧女神轻飘飘降临轻吻他脑门，他飞速蹿上了另一根柱子，哇几声光打雷不下雨。他爹瞅了他两眼，辣手摧花，高抬一巴掌拍他屁股上，假哭瞬间成真哭。

——为啥她可以我就不行？  
——你看看她长头发是女孩子，你是男孩子。

所以女孩就可以耍赖……这不公平！！！

翟潇闻性别意识第二次觉醒，源于他长得太帅气了，哪怕小小年纪也挡不住一张帅脸的魅力buff加持，小女孩情书一封封传到手里，沉重的书包压垮了少年稚嫩的肩膀。

那一年，夏天的风卷起油墨报纸上的黑体加粗大字——“呼吁教育部给孩子减负！”

他爸拖着张疲倦到耷拉的脸翻过他书包，掏出厚厚叠情书，挑着眉翻看。他一哆嗦，生怕又是乐极生悲的一巴掌。

他爸扒拉下那叠纸，说还算有你爸当年的半点风范。

男性风范靠女性的爱慕程度来决定……这同样不公平。

翟潇闻第一次性别意识模糊，是父亲带了一位陌生女人回家，女人手里牵着瘦小的孩子，套着大大的花里胡哨的衣服，露指尖那么一小点皮肤，乌黑的头发冒过后脑勺多出几茬柔软，弯弯扭扭挤在怯生生的颈窝里。

父亲强硬地命令，喊她妈。

女人温柔地笑起来，说喊阿姨就行。

他楞楞看着那个窄瘦的影子，迎上扑通扑通眨巴的大眼睛，喊，姐姐。

父亲为什么要找个穷女人结婚，翟潇闻那时想不明白，也同样不理解，为什么明明穿了花衣服留了长头发却还不是女孩子。

靠外表分不出男女，谨记！

翟潇闻第二次性别意识模糊是他和刘也磕磕绊绊磨合出系列诡异的相处方式后。

十几岁青春期懵懂又萌动，他收获满书包少女心事，同样看着刘也把每封情书认真看完后规规整整叠好，再一捆一捆进了垃圾箱。

刘也被高年级学长压在墙角，他这角度看上去他哥弱得比只扑棱的瓢虫还可怜，夹在油腻的肉脂和干瘪的石灰中间。他哥沉默又安静地推开学长，掏出情书物归原主，那人不要，懵然地被抛在原地等落幕。

他哥走路带点窸窸窣窣的风，路过他时朝他瞥眼醴浆似醇厚浓郁的红，把干干净净的信塞他手里，说送给你了。

喜欢的性别连线题是交叉又平行的，同样谨记。

*  
翟潇闻那年见到小小的刘也，心想这人眼睛怎么能弯折狭长出森丛生灵的模样，真奇妙。

擦干净露出张白嫩脸蛋的人要他喊哥哥，他奶声奶气的嗓门哭唧唧的，说，明明是长头发，为什么要喊哥哥？

他父亲瞪着他，男孩子哭什么哭，让你喊哥哥就喊哥哥。

他哭哪里是因为哥哥姐姐，只是乖孩子问不得，明明一个陌生人，为什么必须要喊哥哥，好让对方抢走他的爸爸？

他嗷得哭出当年不想上学的范式，阿姨站在原处尴尬地面露难色。

刘也穿着不合身的属于翟潇闻的衣服，自觉走过去想牵他的手，被躲开了。

刘也安静地盯着他说，想喊什么都行。

他记得那截露出来苍白突兀腕骨的手，看上去凉飕飕的，又格外羸弱。

翟潇闻当晚被迫分了半张床给刘也，堵着顺不下去的一口气翻滚到半夜。

刘也占了一小块地，盖了一小块被子，连呼吸的声音好像也没有。

“你一定要留在我家吗？”他以为刘也睡着了。

“应该是的。”

结果根本没睡着，突然岔出来的声线吓了翟潇闻一跳，哭成肿泡眼的眼睛唰得睁开，他也不知道能回什么，大人的事小孩子做不了主，像被夹在汉堡包里的一块肉，被携带着送入下一张深渊巨口里。

“为什么呢？”翟潇闻坐起来抱住自己的膝盖，忍不住想哭，“你可不可以不要待在这里？”

“我也不知道。”刘也扯过被子给他裹上，穿着单薄来不蔽体的睡衣坐在旁边，一整夜鼻尖下颏全湮没在翟潇闻的眼泪里。

第二天刘也感冒了，他父亲狐疑地盯着他，又叮嘱刘也要照顾好自己。

翟潇闻于是学着接受这个事实。

接受他的生活里出现两个陌生人，一个得叫妈，一个得喊哥。

学着要分出一张床、分出一个父亲的角色、分出他全部的世界。

除了第一次见面，翟潇闻表现出格外鲜明的抗拒外，当然这在大人眼里属于幼稚的叛逆，他再没有说过他讨厌刘也。

刘也很成熟，很刻苦，是师长眼中的好学生，也很温柔，从不生气，足以称得上好哥哥。

翟潇闻没必要讨厌刘也，因为刘也自始至终让着他——衣服、玩具、零食，什么要求也都答应——我先吃、我先选、我想要。

明明没人让刘也这么做，所以他觉得这个人活得好苦。

所以他讨厌刘也。

后来父亲买回来一张上下铺的床，他睡下头，刘也睡上头。

半夜醒来可以看到窗外，窗外连接的是大吊桥，桥上车如流水灯似长烟不停歇，再远点有他们这地唯一一座山，据说还有什么仙人传说的故事。

他光着脚出门上厕所，走到客厅听到父亲和阿姨的喘息声，他早到了该知道这种生理知识的时刻，却依旧觉得尴尬。

尤其椅子上蹲了个把自己缩成一团的黑影。

难怪晚上醒来屋子里总是安静得像只有他一个，难怪每天看到刘也都觉得这个人眼里的红血丝要不顾一切破土而出。

翟潇闻那时候不知道究竟是窥破哪个秘密让他更尴尬，只有地板从下而上穿透刺骨的寒意。他本应该当机立断地离开，却选择走过去拉住刘也身上宽大的袖摆。

他把被子给刘也裹好，再给自己也裹一个窝，像两个堡垒似坚固的毛绒炮仗。

“你看这里可以看到那座山。”

刘也整个人就只剩哭过的眼睛露在外面，红红白白，让翟潇闻想到某种拖着大尾巴的动物。

“……”刘也打了个哭嗝，看着数百里地外起伏阴影又隐隐闪光的山丘发呆。

“你也要哭啊。”翟潇闻突然就想笑，在隔壁男人女人做爱的时候，他两的孩子在看这座城市外的一座山。

“我也要哭啊。”刘也攥紧身上的被子，重复了下这句话。

“睡觉了——”翟潇闻推倒身旁的炮仗，挤在单人床上，然后喊，“——哥。”

翟潇闻的情书堆了满满当当一抽屉，刘也趴在这张桌子上写作业，试卷草稿纸密密麻麻细小的油性笔迹。

“闻闻，不做作业吗？”

“你帮我做呗。”翟潇闻懒散倒在床上打游戏，“又不是第一次。”

刘也过去翻他书包，把褶皱压扁的心事信纸抽出来放好，打开他的练习册继续写作业。

翟潇闻无所事事地在被褥间左一个姿势，右一个姿势，偶尔看一眼台灯下沉默又认真的那个人。那个人穿着薄薄的睡衣，细长的葱白手指握着笔，腕侧在纸面上摩擦。

“哥，陪我打游戏呗？”

刘也皱了下眉，“你作业还没有做完呢。”

“别做了，做不完也不会有事。”翟潇闻嬉皮笑脸地从床上蹦起来，翘着脚眉眼含笑，“收作业的喜欢我。”

刘也抬眼看他，光影在对方脸上切割出条比旧时代港星还明艳的交界线，“玩什么游戏？”

翟潇闻噼里啪啦连摁几下手机键盘，抓过刘也的袖子把人往他那边扯，体温囫囵撞一起，“俄罗斯方块。”

刘也眯着眼睛笑起来，尾翼偏移出鸟雁飞驰的弧度，说好。

方方正正，规规矩矩，一对一契合。

叮叮当当，永远通不了关。

*  
关于看到学长把刘也压在墙角这件事，翟潇闻藏着手里平平整整的一封信恍惚回家。

屋里空荡荡，父亲和阿姨都不在。

翟潇闻把信铺在桌面上，“你喜欢男的？”

刘也把身上勒出细细腰线的围裙解开，一碟一碟菜端上桌，无比准确压住那封信。

“男的女的重要吗？”

翟潇闻认认真真打量他没有半分血缘的哥哥，柔和的脸颊线和暧昧的一双眼睛，那年他躲在屋里偷偷看同学发过来的三级片，难言的性事冲动涌到下身又灌溉到涨红的耳垂上。

一扇门两张床意味着没有半点隐私可言，刘也推开门又飞快关上，隔绝两颗怦然跳动的心脏。他呆呆地待在椅子上，电脑上女主被肏得双腿打颤熟练装出一副灭顶动情的模样。他脑子里的女主角呻吟着呻吟着在高潮时换了双属于狐狸的眼。

他那天整晚盯着他哥似笑非笑，他哥不敢对上他眼神，躲躲藏藏憋红了脸。

“不重要，你是我哥嘛。”翟潇闻轻轻松松笑起来，夹走他最喜欢的那道菜，油脂顺着筷子杆滑落滴到信纸上凝固。

刘也嗯了声，捏紧了手里筷子，避开了高峰期的窥视。

其实从小到大，翟潇闻只过了极其简短的蠢货时间，他对此不想发表意见，只评价说那时候憨得还没懂该怎么琢磨情商的重要性，也不懂要如何利用好自己的原生优势。

刘也成他哥之后，他更过得舒坦，撒娇使性的招数更屡屡往这人身上抛，反正刘也拿他没辙。

“哥？”翟潇闻抱着刘也，脑袋埋在对方颈窝里，“第二次了。”

第二次打断他进行正常性生活行为，不过放的片子的性别变了。

润白的肌肤包裹着筋骨血肉，手指一用力就会迟缓地渗点红。

“你不是一直讨厌我吗？”刘也被禁锢在这方臂弯里淡淡地问他，丝毫不见之前的慌乱。

翟潇闻顺从地帮着接话，“讨厌你突然插入我生活里，抢走我父亲……”双手紧紧抱住窄窄的腰肢。

他以后要告诉人们一个道理，喜欢和讨厌其实并不冲突。

“……”刘也无奈地挼了挼他头。

关于少年人浅浅的不成熟的青涩情欲，长者是否应该也不知轻重地去帮忙呢？

帮忙含住下唇瓣亲吻缠腻的舌尖，舔弄过上牙堂和湿热的腮腔，啧啧的水声蔓延到共振的胸膛，鼻尖与鼻尖相碰，睫毛轻轻扫过彼此眼帘，亲昵地磨蹭那片酡红的粉嫩。

帮忙爱抚硬挺的阴茎，燥热膻味的空气中刘也那只手拂过少年的欲望，与自己的欲望颤动着贴合抚弄。翟潇闻眩晕着望向他，被刘也眼尾润泽的钩子挠住游走的荷尔蒙，喘息的汗水扑眨着跌落到隐秘的暗处，麻痒的沟壑纵横里升起堪称庞然大物的躁动不安。

狐狸狐狸狐狸。

他知道自己声音清澈，不知道掺杂上情欲的时候会软成春水浮荡，绵腻多情。

“哥……”翟潇闻在刘也耳朵边喊，被那上面奇异的颜色栓住全部心神。

他在他哥哥手里泄出。

成了同样不能宣之于口的默契秘密。

*  
情欲的错乱被保守得很好，翟潇闻和刘也还是上下铺，刘也帮翟潇闻写作业，翟潇闻拖着刘也到无人知晓的街道晃悠。

他们没有做到过最后一步。

哪怕翟潇闻的手指已经把那处磨得软腻，磨得肠液流出湿漉漉一片，哪怕刘也的眼睛里被爱欲泡胀出深浅不明的失神的快乐，也只会掰开滑嫩的大腿根，就这夹紧的姿势摩擦，摩擦出毛细血管破裂后的淤青沉红。

那段时间情歌正红火，翟潇闻求着买到个mp3，整晚拉着刘也睡他床上听歌。前几次刘也等他睡着了又爬到上铺去，翟潇闻醒来后气鼓鼓的，不过说不出重话，只是每次睡前一定要牢牢抓着他哥手。

大下午刘也要睡午觉，翟潇闻多动症发作东屋晃西屋蹿，最后困了扔掉鞋爬上刘也床。刘也还在睡，晕乎乎地把他塞进被子里，他瞅眼他哥软软的脸颊，抱着人一起陷入睡梦。

梦里他悄悄地说，哥我好像挺喜欢你的。

梦外他哥张开眼睛，轻轻揉了揉他头。

他两确实要亲密更甚往昔，一步一步涉足陌生又熟悉的彼此。

因为他们毫无血缘关系的身份，既注定了这属于不光彩的背阴面，也注定了他两还有很多时间消磨。

翟潇闻是这么以为的。

可他父亲和阿姨又离婚了。

刘也、留也留不下来了，因为孩子本就从来属于赠品，没有半点选择权。

烂俗的谐音梗，要扣钱。

翟潇闻在初次召开的家庭会议上得知这个消息，被加倍的愤懑压到气郁，想掀翻桌子上他吵着要吃的满堆菜肴和咕嘟冒白气的电磁锅。

为什么偏偏是在这时候？不早在一切未开始，不晚于一切都结束，硬要生生置于这旅途中转站，大声粗气地说改线路了，快下车。

凭什么理直气壮，凭什么振振有词。

他都已经辛辛苦苦琢磨出接纳全无血缘的陌生人的方法，劈开少年郎的自尊心，折断所有的领地意识，他甚至快要踏足一场荒谬绝伦的沉沉爱欲！

凭什么一句话就将他打发，将他所有礼貌又乖顺的努力打发成轻盈盈的泡沫星子，还要用来做光鲜亮丽的幸福蛋糕。

这群人怎么都那么过分，要给他一个彻头彻尾失败的青春期。

“你早就知道了吗？”翟潇闻想在刘也眼睛里找到反驳与愧疚，哪怕他知道他不该责怪对方。

但刘也倒在床上，只有领口乱糟糟一团，“闻闻，你很聪明，但你从不观察他们。”

“你要走了？”

“我没有别的地方去了。”

翟潇闻嘴巴紧闭成一条直线，觉得他容忍让步的每一件事都开始凌驾在天空之上肆意嘲笑，“……那我呢？”

刘也沉默再沉默，“起来吧，该收拾东西了。”

翟潇闻想他是很讨厌刘也这副模样的，他想刘也突兀地出现抢走他所拥有的一切，又要突然离开带走他的一切，居然从没有问过他的半点意见。

刘也低垂着睫毛，指腹擦过他眼角，然后揉了揉他头发，“闻闻，不要哭，别仗着小姑娘喜欢你就不交作业，作业要自己做了……”要自己长大了。

他眼泪啪嗒砸下来。

后来有人说翟潇闻你为什么再生气也不说一句重话，大概他过载的愤怒都全倾泻在这一天身上，以致于后来回忆起，竟想不起任何细枝末节，只剩一片蒙眼的红。

*  
再之后翟潇闻以优异的成绩被所有人称赞，顶着别人家孩子的花冠顺利毕业。

父亲又一次开始接触下一位阿姨。

但翟潇闻早迫不及待脱离这个不配为家的家庭，以会被七大姑八大姨家长里短说道的方式开启他的新生活。

他搞自媒体运营，一来二去也攒了不少粉，国内国外的土地也被踏遍。他那天直播重游家乡，沿着吊桥下那条哗啦哗啦的河走，给观众指后面那座山。

“这里远远的有山的尖尖，这座山据说有仙人的传说来着，那个仙人抚我顶，结发受长生你们知道吗？我小时候睡不着就起床透过窗户看这边，桥上星星点点的车流闪烁在山的阴影下，有一种与世隔绝的安静。”

“好了！不许发哈哈哈了！安静这种词难道和我帅气又迷人的形象不匹配吗？”

弹幕齐刷刷飘过哈哈哈哈你清醒一点，然后有人直说江边站着拍照那小哥哥才能被称为安静。

“谁？哪个小哥哥？你们这群见一个爱一个的人啊，我心碎了。”

翟潇闻调笑着回话，然后转身看过去，瘦削的站在岸边拍摄大桥的人留着快到耳朵的头发，宽松的印花衣服空荡荡露出后颈白生生的肤肉。

他心跳突然一滞，却下意识勾起嘴角，“那我们去勾搭小哥哥吧？”

他走过去笑得神采飞扬，径直拦住那人取景的镜头，“小哥哥~很喜欢这座桥吗？”他“小”这个字喊得含糊又迅速，听上去就是在叫“哥哥”。

刘也那张熟悉的柔和面庞携着久违的惊诧出现在翟潇闻眼前，眼眸深处掠过闪烁霓虹，“……因为有很多回忆呢。”

翟潇闻从上到下打量这个人，他没有设想过再见时刻会是什么场景，却好像也是在百万人见证下编织这场隐秘的久别重逢。

他简单通知说手机没电了，关直播前看到有人发小哥哥眼睛很好看，他心说是这样，还有更好看的时候可以你们看不到。

“刘也，”喊人时舌尖触碰上颚的动作都显得生疏，“我该喊你什么呢？”

刘也看着他，翟潇闻觉得看的应该是他眉心或山根，运用的该是某不知名的心理学技巧，不然他怎么会觉得莫名其妙的安稳。

“什么都行。快六点了，要去吃饭吗？我们常去的店里还有一家开着。”

翟潇闻点点头，跟着对方走，偏偏从那背影里过分夸大出一种单薄的脆弱来，他有点痛恨刘也这驾轻就熟游刃有余的姿态，简简单单就试图抹平镂空的岁月。

吃完刘也问他，你要去哪？

他顿了两秒，脑子里走马灯晃过这城市每一寸角落，说，我没地方去了。

你看，他哥哥总是太狡猾。

翟潇闻顺理成章地住进刘也家，过上了和当年一样的躺尸快乐生活。

他不知道刘也从事什么工作，也不知道刘也在他之外的任何人际关系。

这对他来说也不是很重要。

翟潇闻扒拉着刘也的手窝在沙发上，他整个人快缩在对方怀里（虽然刘也抱不住他），八爪鱼似的缠住。空调机熏得毯子也是凉的，就刘也身上热着，干脆把毯子也扔掉。趴着趴着突然摸出手机来自拍，给刘也说你看我长得好帅，刘也盯着照片噗的一笑，手把手教他拍照。

偶尔混沌沌的日落昏黄，翟潇闻困得睁不开眼睛，黏黏糊糊抱着人说我好困啊。刘也摸索到卡在沙发缝里的遥控器，啪嗒关掉电视机，倒在翟潇闻身上听他悠长的呼吸声。

滑落到肩头的衣服，皱起露出腰肢的下摆，缠绵着交颈而卧。

他把数年的时间又撇开，让自己回到一无所有的那个夏天。

错觉里比当年最暧昧时还要亲密，远超过所谓哥哥弟弟的距离。

他两还买了个家用烤肉盘，滋滋在肉片上烙出漂亮的条形纹路，翟潇闻皱着鼻子烤肉，沾上调味料呼呼放嘴里吃。

“哥你手艺还是和以前一样好。”翟潇闻夹了片肉给刘也，顺手把不断震动的手机关了。

刘也含笑应了一声，又盯了翟潇闻一眼，“过两天想吃汤锅吗？”

翟潇闻偏着头想了想，半晌的沉默后被咕嘟咕嘟冒白泡的脑补勾得口水直流，说当然想吃，我去买菜吧。

然后他们纠缠在一起睡觉，等待第二天朝阳起。天亮的时候刘也又不见了，翟潇闻在这间屋子里发呆，去数柜子上那株招财树又有多少片叶子，每次数到一般眼睛就花了，忘了之前数到哪里。

他那天终于数成功了，想着晚上要让刘也猜一下招财树上有多少片叶子。

刘也知道翟潇闻无聊，但也不催他走，当然也不催他交租金什么的。

当天翟潇闻自己去买菜的时候，挑着挑着发现自己居然挑了和当年差不多的种类，他在那超市的人来人往里直愣愣凝固住，后面老头老太太超大声地喊小伙子让让，他都没听见。好像这连蔬菜都学会的夹枪带棒的暗示是如此震耳欲聋，顷刻敲散所有人间嘈杂烟火气。

他在这暗示下琢磨出与年少欢喜悲伤相似的意味，意味着他得走了。

明明刘也都不赶他走，他自己却突然觉得他该走了，太好笑了。

晚上他咬着刘也脖子上纤弱的骨肉，鼻子眼睛蹭着弯弯绕绕扎人的短发（刘也在某天剪了短发说这样看起来还精神些），在喘息和哭泣声里厮磨出彻骨的热意。

他的第一次欲念具象就是他哥，第一次在他人手中被过激的多巴胺刺得头脑一片空白、也是他哥。

他没入那湿软又红肿的体腔时，咬上花萼似的乳尖，听到胸膛里跳动出的轰鸣声，就想起说刘也的童年和少年时代得是多倒霉，辗转流离、寄人篱下、永远奔波不到尽头。

又想说他自己的童年与少年时代又是多惨烈，有些人一阵风似的来，又一阵风似的走。

好倒霉两男的咋就不能互相学着谅解彼此。

“刘也？哥？”翟潇闻喊刘也喊得随意，床上反正喊谁都一通乱喊。

刘也忍着眼眶里的生理泪水看过来，晶莹莹融雪湛光、顾盼多情涟春波，万种风华情思全堆砌一双眉眼里。短发长发、花衣服黑衣服、有衣服没衣服都一样，都勾勒不出泛黄旧报纸那超乎性别的艳丽。

他此时的情绪太糟糕，心脏里半桶水晃啊晃快全撒出来了。

刘也圈着他腰，细细的踝骨和蜷缩的脚趾贴着背脊，凉飕飕的，“喊什么都行。”

翟潇闻就想起第一次见到刘也，觉得对方像天生有优势的漂亮姑娘，又因着自己的想法，喊对方姐姐。

他抓着刘也那只手，顺着指尖滑到相扣合的位置，趴在耳边逐字逐句地唤，“姐姐。”他飘飘然欲赴极乐世界，接连的每一寸肌肤都柔软不可捉摸。

姐姐代表了什么？

姐姐愣着眨了眨那双狐狸般红红的眼睛，傻乎乎地收紧了手指，绞得翟潇闻从外到里都发痛。

翟潇闻第三次性别意识觉醒和模糊发生在同一瞬间，不是因为他找到作为上方的滋味，也不是因为发现哥哥姐姐的称谓其实混乱不堪，而是他终于在这时候，在某个深夜里窥破属于爱的一二三四个无缘由。

他看到这卧室里有扇窗，窗外有座流光溢彩的巨大吊桥，桥的远处有座屹立了千万年的苍朽山丘。

他给他青春的秘而不宣画上歪歪扭扭的句号。

太阳升起的清晨他换好衣服对着穿衣镜左右观摩，刘也走过来蹭块地打领带。

翟潇闻干脆拉着他哥，仗着长了一米八几环着人脖子照相，他说，“刘也~比个yeah——”

刘也无奈地跟着对着镜头比耶。

他翻着相册嘀嘀咕咕，“好看的人拍照就是赏心悦目。”然后他继续说，“哥啊，我得工作了，不能继续啃老了。”

刘也笑，说，“我又不老。”湿漉漉的眼眶晕着水色，踮脚抬手揉他脑袋，“闻闻长大了啊。”

翟潇闻透着镜面盯着刘也看，然后眉开眼笑地应声，“那可不，坐拥百万粉丝帅气又迷人的我~”

真神奇，他好像过了为离别哭泣的年纪，刘也好像再也带不走他身上任何东西。

仙人抚我顶，结发受长生。

抚他顶的仙，谁知道是狐大仙呢，那自然授不了长生，却免他一生为情痴扰颠沛流离。

*  
他们说，翟潇闻是顺风顺水的人生。

他们说的没错，翟潇闻轻飘飘的人生没有半句沉重的故事。

有人要当西西弗斯要去背那沉重的石头，翟潇闻就让他背着，再远远地远远地看着。

翟潇闻笑嘻嘻地眯着眼比着耶自拍一张发出去，底下小妹妹哭着喊着回来了回来了失踪人口回归啦！没有被漂亮小哥哥拐走还记得我们这群老母亲！一波舔颜后夸他拍照越来越好看了。

翟潇闻照例选了几个粉丝回复。

太阳正大，满天柳絮飞。

跟你待久了，我拍照技术都变好了呢。


End file.
